Paying Back in Full
by HurricaneMegan
Summary: After accidentally witnessing a very arousing Lucy late at night, Natsu becomes very hot and bothered. By blaming Lucy for his sexual frustration, he takes it upon himself to get pay back and doesn't stop until he feels that he's been paid back in full.
1. Accidents and Declarations

"We're finally home!" the pink haired dragon slayer exclaimed as he pumped his fists in the air. The winged, blue coloured cat behind him joined in on his rejoicing with a happy "Aye!" as they walked into the familiar streets of Magnolia. Natsu had refused to take any mode of transportation back to the town, so the journey on foot had resulted in them arriving home late in the evening.

The mage had taken a job a couple towns over and, seeing as her rent had been paid for the month, Lucy waved them off when she had been asked to come along. "I'm sure you can handle it without me," she'd said to the duo. "Just come back safe and sound okay? And don't go too crazy over there!"

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head as he walked through the neighbourhood close to where the stellar mage lived. He'd succeeded in fulfilling one out of her two requests and knew that the moment she'd hear about it, she'd groan in disapproval and blame herself for not tagging along to make sure things went by smoothly. The numerous expressions she might give him then danced around in his mind, causing him to laugh out loud. _She's so darn cute_, he thought to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Natsu," groaned his feline companion. "I'm hungry... and sleepy... can't we just go to Lucy's in the morning?" The cat rubbed his eyes, his pace slowing and causing him to fall behind Natsu.

"But I want to see her! She probably missed us a lot," he replied, turning back to scoop up the small cat, images of Lucy sulking about in the guild, slumped over at the bar. "Tell you what," he said, petting his friend's head. "How about you head home first? I'll tell her you were too tired to come and that you'll see her tomorrow. Unless you're not able to go home by yourself..."

Happy quickly flew out of the mage's grasp and hovered near his face. "I'll be okay!" he said happily. Natsu gave a toothy smile as he waved the flying cat off. As he soared further away from his friend, Happy shook his head, a grin plastered on his small face. "He lllliiiiikes her."

* * *

Nearing the blonde mage's home, Natsu noticed that there were no lights shining from her window. As he observed, he tilted his head, a small frown appearing on face. "Damn," he hissed, looking around him. He'd forgotten that she'd probably be asleep by now, alongside the rest of her neighbourhood.

He paced for several moments and smiled to himself after deciding it would be a great idea to sleep on her couch and surprise her when she woke up. Sure she'd be upset but he knew she'd be happy to see him in the end. And witnessing Lucy wake up was something he wanted to see.

As he scaled her wall to reach her windowsill, soft noises sounding from her room coupled with an unfamiliar and intoxicatingly sweet scent hit his senses like a speeding train. Taken aback, the dragon slayer's foot slipped, causing him to cuss under his breath.

What _was_ that? Becoming drawn to it, he was determined to figure out what sort of magic Lucy was casting that attracted him so. Hurrying the rest of the way up, he noticed that the noises were in fact Lucy herself. She was... moaning, by the sounds of it. Raising a brow, he propped his elbows up on her windowsill, careful not to make any noise or open up her window to let himself in. He knew if he did either, the spell would be broken.

Natsu's eyes bulged out as his onyx eyes met the bare skin of his partner. Her chest heaved as her swollen lips parted to exhale, her eyes screwed shut and her cheeks burning. The Heartfilia princess's hair flared out around her flushed face on her pillow in a golden halo. The Salamander felt his own cheeks begin to burn as he absorbed the image. He noticed how she wriggled around, panting, soft moans escaping her. Hot and bothered now, the mage's eyes followed her arm down her figure, her hand disappearing between her creamy thighs.

"D-Damn..." he hissed under his breath, he could feel his body heat rise, his nether region twitching with want. Fighting to keep his place on the side of her home, he shut his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate on something less distracting so that he could avoid causing a ruckus. Unfortunately for him, his heightened hearing now focused in on her voice, causing the mage's mouth to hang open. Hearing her was definitely just as distracting as seeing her.

"N-Natsu..." she moaned softly, her sweet voice dripping with ecstasy. "T-Touch... me... yes... mmm..." Her breathing came out uneven and heavy accompanied by numerous sighs of pleasure. The dragon slayer bit his lip as he continued to listen in, hearing his name drip from her plump lips several times as she moved. Her pleasurable noises paused for a moment, the noises made by her bed frame indicating movement.

He opened an eye to peek at her and see what she was doing. Natsu gasped as his eyes met her figure which had flipped around. Her round rump pushed up into the air while her face was buried in her pillow, her hand hidden under her body. He watched, stunned, as she ground her hips into what he guessed were her own fingers.

Her breathing came out quicker now, the volume of her voice rising significantly. The sound of his name rushing from her lips alongside the sound of her fluids sloshing against her digits rang in his ears. His nails ground into the wood of the windowsill as he watched her turn her head to the side and scream out his name, her body quivering from her climax. A few silent moments passed before she collapsed back into her mattress, nuzzling her pillow before sleep encased her.

The now aroused dragon slayer released himself from the ledge and dropped down onto the street below him. He glanced up at the blonde's window then back down to the tent in his trousers. He groaned. _Lucy is going to pay for this..._

* * *

"It's been three days," Lucy groaned, her face hidden between her arms as she sat slumped over the bar. Mirajane gave a sympathetic smile. She almost never saw Lucy like this, but when she did, it was almost always because the guild's fire dragon slayer was absent. The white haired beauty gave her friend a pat on her head, comforting her with phrases like, "He'll be home soon" and "He probably misses you just as much". Lucy lifted a hand to wave away her attempts.

As she let out a long sigh, the guild's doors burst open, a blue cat soaring through and receiving several sounds of joy from the guild members. Following him, the well known pink haired Salamander walked in, giving a wave and greeting to his comrades. "Yo!" he called towards the blonde princess.

Lucy's head shot up at the sound of his voice, excitement and annoyance bubbling in her. Pushing herself up off the stool, she stomped towards her partner, her brow furrowed as she stopped in close proximity of his shirtless body. She noticed now that he only sported his usual pants and his sacred scarf, his bare torso practically calling out to her. The celestial mage blushed as she lifted her brown orbs to meet his. Grabbing his scarf to pull him closer, she let out a huff.

"Where've you been?! A job like that should have taken a day or two at most!" her words came out radiating with annoyance and anger, but even so, the young man before her ignored her words and simply gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "W-What are you staring at me for?!" she stammered, her gaze lowering to the ground. "You're so... so weird..."

"Didya miss me, Lucy?" His voice game out soft and sweet, though the grin on his face was all but innocent. Lucy's eyes darted up back to his, noticing the mischievous expression he held. _What the hell..._

Her grip on his scarf tightened. "O-Of course I did, idiot... It gets lonely when you and Happy aren't around..." Natsu made clicking noises as he shook his head. Lucy tilted her own, giving a quizzical look to the mage.

"I meant, did you miss _me_, Lucy?" Instantly, she felt intense warmth on either side of her waist. Her eyes glanced down and noticed his hands were now pressed to her. _What the hell was is idiot doing?!_ She glanced back up and shook her head slowly, her hands sweating as she held onto the fabric of his scarf.

Not caring that the whole guild was watching and listening in on their exchange, Natsu lowered his head, his lips parallel to her flushed ear. "Are you sure?" he whispered huskily. "Sure sounded like you did last night."

Lucy felt herself freeze under him, her eyes widening as her mouth hung agape. Finally letting go of him, she backed away, holding up a shaky finger at him. "Y-You...!" Letting out a shriek, the blonde mage dashed around his laughing figure and made a run for it out the guild doors. Sprinting home, Lucy felt herself tear up from embarrassment, her whole face redder than a tomato. "I can't believe him!" she yelled as she reached her home.

Back at the guild, Natsu dismissed himself from his questioning peers and made his way out, leaving Happy behind to catch up with the other members, especially Carla. With a smug smile on his face, he made his way back to last night's destination.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm supposed to be updating that Maid Sama! fic but I'm really caught up with a lot of art related things and I've submerged myself into Fairy Tail quite a lot. I promise to post a new chapter for the other fic, but I'm having a hard time writing it. Looking back to previous chapters, it isn't really going the way I planned._

_Will update this fic soon though!_


	2. Demands and Preparations

"Oi, Luce, are you crying?" the familiar voice of the dragon slayer sounded from her window, causing the blonde mage to frown. Further burying her face into her pillows, tightening her blankets around her, she shook her head.

"No, you idiot," she shot at him, though her voice came out muffled and small. The pink haired young man flew past her bed as he jumped down, the muted thud indicating that he had successfully landed. "Get out of here," she said, a hand escaping from the bundle and waving him away towards the door. "I don't want to talk to you..."

Natsu imagined what expression she'd have on under her blankets, various images of her flushed face flashing behind his lids. He smiled at this as he took her outstretched hand, planting soft kisses on her fingertips. His smile grew as he received a gasp from beneath the sheets. Slowly, the disheveled blonde locks of the female mage emerged from the swaddling blankets alongside her reddened face. It was easy to see the dried tears on her cheeks. As much as he wanted to sympathize her, he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Taking her hand back abruptly from his grip, she patted her messy hair down, scowling up at him. "I cannot believe you spied on me, you pervert! And now you're kissing my hand! You're such a freak, Natsu!" Said mage erupted with laughter as he fell onto her bed beside her, rolling around as he held his abdomen.

"I'm the pervert, hah!" he chortled further, wiping a mock tear from his eye. "This coming from the one who was touching herself and saying my name!" Lucy's mouth gaped open as she felt her whole face turn bright red.

"I-It's not my fault, idiot..." she said quietly, turning her face away from his. "I was in the mood and I needed someone to do it to so..."

Sitting up, he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. "So you thought of me?" He smirked. "Aw, I'm flattered, Luce! Was it because you missed me? I missed you too you know."

It was Lucy's turn to laugh. "Why would it be because I missed you? I think of you all-" She cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say. The blonde cussed under her breath, her gaze turning towards the sheets.

"Damn it, Lucy," Natsu said, dropping his hand. He shook his head at her, placing a friendly kiss on her forehead. "You're seriously going to have to pay up for what you're doing to me..."

"W-What the hell are you talking about...?" she stuttered. Natsu bit his lip, trying to think of what to say as an explanation. Lucy furrowed her brow, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Finally, Natsu reached up around her head, grabbing it from behind and pushing it forward so that their foreheads were touching. He noticed that Lucy's skin was especially hot, and that was saying a lot since he himself was naturally warmer than everyone else. As well as the unusual temperature of her skin, he also noticed that her eyes weren't focused on him, but on the floor by her bed.

"Look at me, Luce," he said, his warm breath tickling her skin. Her eyes reluctantly shifted back to his, her chocolate coloured orbs boring into his onyx ones. "Because of what I saw last night," he started, receiving a glare from his friend. "I feel really weird around you, but it's a good kind of weird, you know? And now I'm feeling that same kind of weird again. I hate to say it, but you're actually being really cute. I can't stand it. It's driving me nuts."

He paused to search her eyes, to make sure she was understanding what he was saying. If he were to sum up her overall expression, he would have to say she looked stunned. "So, since you've got me going all crazy on the inside, I decided that I'm going to have to get pay back, okay? You're going to have to pay for all these things you're making me feel right now because it's confusing the hell out of me. Understand?" The blonde slowly nodded, wrapping her head around the dragon slayer's request... No, his_ demand_.

"How exactly am I going to be... paying for this...?" she asked in a small voice. She received a toothy grin from her partner.

"By doing whatever I say, of course!"

* * *

Lucy sat on the stool in the guild, slumped over the bar as always, her body aching from her dissatisfying sleep from the night before. She had obeyed Natsu's demand when he told her to pay him back by following whatever he said, and as soon as he had made his first request, she instantly regretted it. How the heck did she get into this mess again?_ By getting off at the thought of him touching me and..._

Letting out a groan, she waved away the erotic images of her partner and continued her recap from the previous night. She remembered the pink haired mage requesting to sleep at her place for the night, which was something she wasn't unfamiliar with, until he asked if he could sleep beside her. She knew very well he had done so numerous times, but it had always been through him sneaking inside in the dead of the night while she was already out like a light. Being aware of his presence in her bed beside her was different than waking up to his sleeping self and being surprised.

Of course, she wasn't allowed to turn him down, so reluctantly she agreed and let him crash. Thankfully, he kept what little clothing he had on, except for his signature scarf which he bundled into a ball for him to rest his head on. Natsu took it upon himself to hog to side closes to the wall while Lucy was stuck on the outer side. She'd hate to admit it, but having his natural warmth radiate from him and onto her own skin relaxed her and even made her change her mind momentarily about the situation.

All positivity from the situation, however, disappeared when he entered a deep sleep and began to move around and sprawl his muscular limbs out, not caring if he was pushing his teammate closer to the edge of the mattress or making her feel excruciatingly uncomfortable. His constant movement and his periodic snoring kept jolting her awake. It didn't help that half of her body swung over the bed while the other half clung onto what little space she had. By the time morning came, she was passed out in a weird position on the floor.

Instead of leaving and allowing the stellar mage to reclaim her bed, the dragon slayer continued to sleep, his soft snores filling the room. Reluctantly, Lucy pushed her sore self up off the floor and decided that she may as well use this time to get ready and avoid him gazing at her body while she prepared for the day. The hot shower she took soothed her tense muscles, but it wasn't quite enough.

After she'd dressed herself, Natsu finally awoke and immediately shot up at the sight of his comrade. Shortly after they left her home, Natsu slung an arm over her shoulders as they walked towards the guild. He began talking about his mission and how it was boring without her there and how excited he was to see her and how his excitement to see her brought him to the surprise he witnessed which led him to his second demand.

"A date..." Lucy grumbled, banging her forehead against the wooden surface of the bar. Mirajane wasn't out of earshot, but the S-Class mage knew better than to pester the blonde with her numerous questions about her little situation with Natsu. Lucy made several whining noises before she sat up properly, turning her head around to scan the guild. The stupid pink haired idiot was no where in sight, much to her dismay. Though she wasn't pleased with her current standing with him, she'd be lying if she said him not being in the guild made her happy. Slumping forward again, the blonde continued to sulk.

* * *

"You sure she'll like these? I mean, they're flowers but you know how girls are! They're so damn picky!" Natsu had to refrain himself from setting the bouquet of pink, white, and red roses aflame as he made his way to Lucy's home. His feline companion gave a sigh for the millionth time, tired of hearing his friend express the unsureness he felt over his choice of gift.

"You don't need to worry, Natsu," Happy said, swooping down so that he was level with the mage's face. "Lucy will like whatever you give her! You could even give her a fish!" Natsu laughed at his friend's comment. He was right, Lucy wasn't really a picky person, so he was sure that the flowers he had in hand would be very much appreciated. He made a mental note to thank Gray and Erza for the suggestion, that is, if all goes well.

Scaling her wall once again while trying his hardest not to smother the roses, Natsu thought about the night he had planned out. When he and Lucy had arrived to the guild, he quickly separated himself from her and made his way to the ice mage and the Titania. Being someone who'd never been on a date before, he needed tips.

It soon became a guild affair which, luckily, Lucy kept out of. In no time at all, he had received various inputs on where to go for the date and what sort of things to do, such as present her with a gift or take her out to dinner. Cana had shot that suggestion down, though, proclaiming that if Natsu took Lucy out to eat, he'd end up eating both their meals and therefore ruin the night. Natsu, reluctantly, agreed not to do so. With all the information he gathered, all while evading the more personal questions about him and Lucy's current situation, he slipped away from the guild to begin his preparations.

The flowers were his last purchase, and as he entered her bedroom, he placed them on her desk beside her seemingly never ending novel in progress. Another suggestion he'd received was to buy the food ready made, since the whole guild knew that Natsu would for surely burn down her kitchen if he were to cook it himself. Erza enforced this suggestion heartily, therefore he couldn't refuse. Happy was more than delighted to help him shop for their picnic meal and snag a fresh fish from the market as a reward.

"There," Natsu said, standing back to admire his work. He'd borrowed a picnic basket and blanket from Lucy's landlady and successfully found plastic cups in Lucy's kitchen to bring along as well as clean chopsticks. Stuffing the pair of cups and the utensils into the basket alongside the blanket, he carefully placed their two bentos inside with a bottle of whiskey he'd snagged from Cana. After closing the basket's lid, he took it and placed it on her desk as well, replacing the flowers and moving them to sit atop the wicker.

"I'm home!" chimed Lucy from her doorway. Happy, knowing that he was no longer of service, flew out the window and back to the guild while Natsu hurried to meet the blonde at the entry. After she slipped off her boots, she stood up to find herself face to face with a very giddy looking Salamander. "H-Hey, Natsu..." she said, a soft shade of pink decorating her cheeks. "What are you doing here...?"

"Nothing," he said, flashing her a winning smile. Lucy gave a weary smile back, still feeling the affects of her uncomfortable night on her muscles. She brushed past the pink haired mage and made her way into her room, going on about how he was acting stranger than yesterday before she was brought to a halt, a gasp sounding in place of her speech.

Natsu hurried to her side, alarmed at her reaction, until he followed her gaze and smiled. "Surprise," he said sweetly, giving his partner a tight hug from behind.

"Natsu..." she breathed, releasing herself from his grasp as she walked towards her desk, her eyes fixated on the gorgeous bouquet, never mind the cute basket that held their oncoming date's contents. She picked up the flowers in her arms, shocked at how many there were, and brought them close to her face, inhaling their scent deeply. They smelled wonderful, their natural scent mixed in with the distinct scent of the dragon slayer. Lifting her face up from the array of roses, she gave a warm smile to her fellow partner, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "They're beautiful."

It took almost all of his control not to pounce on her. S_he's being so damn cute, it's insane. She must be using some sort of alluring magic... _"I'm glad you like them," he said as he stepped towards her. "I hope you like them as much as the rest of our date."

Lucy's eyes widened, having forgotten the whole reason she felt uneasy the whole day. The date! That explained the flowers and the... basket? Was he planning a picnic or something? "I-I have to get ready, so... so just wait, okay! This doesn't count as part of the date!" Without saying further, Lucy quickly made her way to her dresser, pulling out something from its contents then two towels she had folded and placed at the top. Grabbing some other things, she ran towards the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. In a couple of moments, the shower sounded.

"Weirdo..." Natsu said to himself as he plopped down onto the bed. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said, sitting back up and walking towards her couch. He'd collected something to change into for their date during the time he spent preparing, wanting to feel fresh and 'presentable', as Mirajane would put it. He quickly stripped of his current garments and slipped on the black pants, white collared shirt, and black vest. Adjusting everything as he looked in Lucy's full length mirror, he deemed himself ready and threw on his scarf. Like hell he'd go on a date without it.

Natsu was proud of the way things were going, knowing very well that Lucy was definitely feeling flustered over his actions. Too bad this wasn't the end of it. Even though her reaction made it clear that she felt like her heart was swelling up, it wasn't enough. It couldn't even compare to what she was making him feel. He had to make her feel just as confused and frustrated as he felt, if not more. He wasn't going to allow himself to be the only one swooning over their partner.

"And so it begins," he whispered to himself as he sat down on her bed, awaiting her return.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  
_I had some spare time on my hands so I went ahead and wrote this. I'm half asleep now though, so if it stops making sense, that's why. I was going to add the actual date here but I decided to make you guys wait for the next chapter. Besides, this one's long enough. Sorry for not including any M content here! There will be soon, hehe._


	3. Alcohol and Ideas

Lucy's preparations had taken them well into the evening, not that it really mattered. Though he would've liked to watch the sunset with her, he knew that evening was the prime time for romance. Or so everyone said.

"A picnic..." Lucy said to herself as they reached the huge tree she'd often passed. The particular spot brought both a smile to her face and made her sad, having been the exact spot where Gajeel first targeted team Shadow Gear. Everything was all and well now, of course, but it still surfaced bitter feelings.

Natsu happily went ahead and sat down by the tree, setting the picnic basket he had down beside him and removing the blanket from the inside before setting it up accordingly. Lucy regretted wearing the white dress she'd chosen for tonight. She forgot that she'd already seen the basket underneath the overwhelming display of flowers and by the time she realized what was going on, she had no time to change. "Definitely not what I had in mind, but oh well..."

He'd already taken out the food and chopsticks, readying them for their meal, leaving the cups and the whiskey hidden in the basket for later. "So, what do you think?" he asked, giving her a wide grin. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"It's amazing, Natsu," she said. "I'm guessing you didn't bring any candles or something, huh..." The dragon slayer, having heard her comment, quickly took off the lid off his meal and placed it in front of him, taking the chopsticks in one hand and lifting the other. In and instant, a small flame appeared around his raised hand. The scene in front of her was now illuminated by the fire, giving the overall image of Natsu all dressed up and eating a bento on a picnic blanket a very warm look. Lucy smiled to herself and dug in.

When they'd finished, all while Natsu kept his flame going, he finally removed the drink and cups from the basket's contents. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the alcohol, scoffing at him and asking him why the hell he'd brought it.

"Well," he started, removing the lid with his free hand. "It's always fun when everyone gets drunk, and I've never seen you drunk, so why not see that now?" When he succeeded, he poured the liquid into the two cups, nodding towards the one closest to Lucy. She hesitated before she took the cup, staring at the liquid skeptically before giving a small sip. The taste was different, but not at all bad. Daring to try more, she downed the rest of the cup, causing the dragon slayer to give a small chuckle.

"More please," she asked, waving the cup in front of the male mage's face. He nodded and poured her a bit more than before, and she downed that just as quickly. He himself was already on his second glass, but he looked completely sober compared to Lucy whose buzz had turned into something else completely. The blonde gave a small giggle as she leaned up against the trunk of the large tree, letting out a blissful sigh as she stretched her arm out, asking for another dose.

"You know," she said, her voice sounding bubbly and light as she sipped the liquid instead of taking it all down with one gulp. "I thought this was going to be a horrible idea, but I'm... I'm glad things turned out like this!"

"Whaddya mean, Luce?" Natsu asked, backing up so he was next to her against the tree. The bottle, now half full, sat between his legs, his elbows resting atop his knees, one hand aflame and the other holding his own cup of booze.

Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder instinctively, reaching her free arm up towards the sky, trying to grab at the stars above. "I wasn't really happy about this whole pay back stuff at first, ya know?" She giggled. "But now I'm happy about it! Instead of being an idiot like always, you're treating me like you like me too!"

Natsu took a sip of his own drink, raising a brow at the blonde mage. "Like you _too_? What's that mean?"

"It means that _I_ like _you_, you idiot!" she laughed. "Why do you think I was imagining you doing those sexy things to me, huh? You're so dumb, Natsu!" Her hand came down from the sky above and landed on his chest, patting him several times as she chortled. "But that's okay, ya know? I like ya anyway!"

The pink haired mage almost spit out his drink. _What is this crap she's spewing out now? It's probably because she's drunk..._ "You can't hold a drink, can you?" he asked, shaking his head before he leaned on hers.

"Nope!" was all she said before she fell silent. Natsu shifted his gaze to her and realized that she'd passed out in amatter of seconds. _This woman... _Sighing, the dragon slayer screwed the cap back on the bottle and downed the remaining amount of liquid in his cup before he placed them in the basket. Plucking the empty cup from Lucy's hand, he placed it back inside as well. Moving so that she wouldn't wake, he collected the rest of their small picnic and stuffed it back in the basket before getting up.

Bending down to pick up Lucy, he noticed the smile on her face. It warmed his insides as he threw her sleepy body over his shoulder, picking up the basket with his free arm. Holding her steady by her rump, he began the walk back to her home.

* * *

"What do you mean nothing happened?" the resident ice mage hissed, slamming his fist down on the table. The crimson haired Titania shot a glare at her comrade, receiving a quiet apology. Getting the whole guild involved in their conversation wasn't necessary.

"I mean," Natsu said, stifling a groan. "She passed out and I brought her home and let her sleep! What's wrong with that?" He watched as his two friends shook their head disapprovingly.

"Surely you were expecting more out of the night. All men do when they take women out for dates." Erza glanced around her, making sure that nobody else was around to hear her continue. "You had something in mind, didn't you Natsu? It's not like you to take a girl out on a date just because..."

"Not like he's ever been on a date!" Gray said smugly, leaning back to fold his arms over his suddenly bare chest. "Lucy's the first girl he's ever done anything mildly romantic for. Which brings me to my next question... What came over you to even take her out? Furthermore, how did you even get her to _agree_ to this?" The whole situation baffled everyone in the guild and they were all dying to find out, though neither Natsu or Lucy wanted to touch upon the fine details about their arrangement.

Natsu simply waved away his second question, though began to answer the first. "I wanted to make her feel confused and frustrated," he said. "I've been feeling that way around her more than I usually do and it's driving me nuts! I want her to feel the same way so we can be equal." Stunned, his two friends shared a look before looking back at Natsu as if he had something sticking out from his face. "What?!"

"So... you're not doing this because you like her... but because you want her to be _'equal'_ with you?" Erza asked, placing her elbow on the table and resting her head against her fist. "You're doing this because you want your frustration and confusion to be mutual, yes?"

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaimed, a small flame forming in his mouth. "I mean, sure I like Lucy, she's my comrade, but I don't think anything is working... First I made her agree to a sleepover and then we had our picnic... She's been blushing a lot but I don't think her feelings are the same! What should I do?!" Never had he been so stumped in his life, forcing him to ask for guidance though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked up at his friends for answers, noticing that Gray was staring intently at the table in front of them while Erza gave him a look of disbelief.

"So what you're saying is," she started, leaning in to whisper to him. "You don't have any romantic feelings towards Lucy?" Natsu, taken aback, glared at her, though he didn't respond. His face, however, betrayed him and suddenly got hot. The smile spreading on Erza's lips made him feel as if she'd just discovered valuable information and it made him cringe. _Weirdo..._

"I've got it!" Gray said excitedly, slamming his fist down on his palm like he did when he cast his magic, causing both mages to turn his way. "Whatever she did to get you to feel that way," he began, looking to both of them to confirm that they were listening. "You should do it back! Maybe she'll end up feeling the same way you do right now!" Natsu beamed at this suggestion, reaching out to punch the dark haired mage on the shoulder. "Thanks, pervert!" he said heartily. Gray shot him a glare before he looked down at himself, yelling at he realized he was in his underwear yet again.

Getting up from his spot at the table, he hurried behind both friends and wrapped an arm around both. "I'll be sure to thank you guys if this goes as planned!" Releasing them, he ran out the guild doors to Lucy's house, excited to see the hung over blonde at her house. _Sometimes I gotta hand it to them_, he thought to himself as he sprinted down the streets of Magnolia. _They can be so smart when they really try!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_  
_**_Just so we're clear, I'd like to explain Lucy and Natsu's current feelings cause it may or may not be kind of confusing!__  
_

* * *

_**Lucy** likes Natsu and is aware of this, but hides her feelings because she knows he's too dense to return them and doesn't want to risk making a fool of herself. Natsu's recent actions are confusing her and making her feel as if he may like her back, but she keeps herself from believing that because she knows that this is all because of his 'pay back'. Natsu doesn't know that she is just as confused and frustrated as he is. Lucy is secretly glad that he's treating her like he has romantic feelings for her, even if she knows it won't last._

_**Natsu** likes Lucy but is not aware of this. He believes that his feelings for her are just because of their close friendship. These hidden feelings, however, were amplified when he accidentally witnessed her getting off at the thought of him. It made him subconsciously realize how much he actually wanted her, both romantically and physically, though he still is too dense to truly grasp that. Because of this, he's become determined to get her to share those feelings (though she already does, she just doesn't show it). __He believes that this won't do anything except get her to have mutual confusion and bother her. __He doesn't realize that his form of 'pay back' is causing the both of them to just fall deeper for each other._

* * *

___I hope that explained some stuff! I'm sorry if my writing doesn't get that across... I'm not a talented writer at all. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the next chapter! If I get bored after midnight, I might start writing and even post the next chapter, otherwise you'll have to wait for tomorrow!_


	4. Pinups and Stains

"What did he do to me?" Lucy groaned from under the covers. She'd woken up several times during the night, swearing that her dragon of a friend was sitting close to her bed and stroking her cheek, whispering things like, "I'm sorry, Luce", "I shouldn't have let you drink", and "I didn't think you'd be this weak against alcohol". Whether or not that'd actually happened, she had no idea. Her uncomfortable rest mixed in with the throbbing headache she had brought her back to the present, the light streaming into her window from outside hurting her tired eyes. If she saw him again today she'd definitely kill him...

As if on cue, Natsu appeared at her door, something that was rather unusual for her to see considering he preferred entering through the window. Lucy threw a death glare at the Salamander as he made his way towards her, his eyes widening at her fearsome expression.

"You're still not feeling good, huh?" he asked, sitting in the chair she hadn't noticed by her bed. _So he was watching over me last night..._ Her expression softened slightly at the thought of a worried Natsu kept awake by his worries over her.

Despite her thoughts, Lucy huffed at him. "Of course I'm not feeling well, you idiot!" she threw. Her voice lowered when she spoke again. "Being hungover sucks... I feel awful..."

"Not to mention you _look_ awful. You didn't even change out of your dress!" Raising a brow, the celestial spirit mage threw her covers away from her and looked down at the ruffled fabric of her white dress from the night before.

"Of course I didn't! I was asleep! Ugh, I can't believe you let me sleep in this dress, Natsu you idiot!" she screamed, quickly pushing herself out of the bed and standing, ignoring the dizzy spell as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles. "I'm going to have to pay to get this dry cleaned you know... And I have a tight budget as is, oh man..." Her eyes were like daggers when they bore into his, causing him to cower.

"It's not like I could change you into your pyjamas or something!" he yelled back, standing up from his seat. "For one thing, I don't even know where you keep that shit of yours! On top of that, you'd be beyond pissed if I stripped you!" Lucy fell silent. He was right. She'd feel embarrassed to have him strip her of the dress and see her in her underwear. _Not that it matters_, she thought, a blush surfacing on her cheeks as she frowned. _He's already seen me naked..._

Lucy flopped back into the bed, curling away from him and covering her body with the warm sheets. Natsu let out an exasperated sigh as he sat back down, running a hand through his messy locks. "Sorry," Lucy said finally, her voice a tad louder than a whisper. "Thanks for being considerate..."

He patted the bundle of covers before him, rubbing what he assumed was her shoulder. "No problem," he said, his voice changing to something softer, something that plucked carelessly at her heartstrings. Natsu sat back, staying silent for a couple moments, wondering if the blonde had fallen asleep. Her breathing didn't sound deep and calm like it did when he watched her last night, so he took a guess that she was still aware of her surroundings.

"Lucy," he started, receiving a "Hmm?" in response. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" she asked, looking over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse of him. Her eyebrows were knitted together, not following his question.

"Are you feeling frustrated and confused over me?" he asked. Lucy turned over completely now, her whole body wrapped and covered except for her face. Natsu stifled a laugh.

"I don't understand what you're talking about... No, I guess?" she answered. _Honestly, what is he even saying..._ Of course she felt that way over him, though she wasn't sure if that's what he meant, but she was sure that she would never admit to that. Who knows how'd he respond...

"No?" Natsu asked, a troubled look appearing on his face. "Are you sure?" Lucy nodded wordlessly. "Guess I should go with that plan then..."

"What plan?" Lucy asked, but Natsu didn't respond. Instead, he pushed back in his chair then slouched in his seat, bringing his legs out further in front of him. Now that he had easy access, he undid the belt around his waist, allowing his single sleeved coat to fall open, exposing his bare chest. Lucy gasped quietly, hoping the mage didn't hear, but when he smiled she knew he did, causing her cheeks to burn further.

Without standing, he maneuvered and successfully slipped off the garment entirely, letting it fall into a small heap on the floor. He proceeded to fumble with his pants before he slipped them down to his ankles. Before Lucy could protest, he pushed down his boxers, exposing his member for the blonde hidden in the sheets.

"Natsu!" she screamed, scrambling out of her blankets and sitting upright. Thankfully, her head stopped hurting enough for her to think clearly about what was going on. She tried her best to lock her eyes with his, or at least focus on his hair, so that they wouldn't wander down south. But curiosity got the best of her as she traced the contours of his face, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his hips...

Her eyes snapped back up refusing to go any lower, her whole body feeling as if she'd caught on fire. _What the hell is he doing?! _"Put your clothes back on, you... y-you pervert!" she cried, bringing her knees up to her chest. Natsu rolled his eyes, one hand combing through his hair again while the other ventured downwards.

"You know," he started, a devilish grin appearing on his face. "It wouldn't have to come with this if you just shared my feelings." Lucy's mouth hung open at this. _What?! What the hell is he talking about?!_

"What are you-" she began, but he pulled himself closer to the bed, fixing his posture on the chair. Instinctively, Lucy backed up against the wall, her breathing quickening as she gazed at him. Something sparked in his eyes, a small flame so to speak, that burned with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Lucy," he said finally, her eyes dipped down to stare at his lips. He licked them hungrily, his sharp canines glistening each time he opened his mouth to draw in a breath. Lucy squirmed, feeling her insides heat up. "You still have to do what ever I say, you know," he said huskily. Her eyes bulged as his words settled in. "So whatever I tell you to do, you have to do it." He eyed her dress, his eyes hooded, as he nudged his chin forward. "Off with that," he whispered. "Now."

The protest that was building up in her throat quickly died, his intense gaze pressuring her into following his command. Reminding herself that her body had already been seen by him, she closed her eyes and reached around her back to unzip the dress, chanting in her mind that it'd be over soon. She gulped as she slid the zipper down slowly, feeling the fabric around her chest loosen and unveil her large breasts. Her lip tasted of blood from having bitten down on it hard as the dress loosened further around her small waist and wide hips. Finally, the zipper reached the end of its journey, allowing her to freely wiggle the rest of the way out.

Sliding her back down on the mattress, she lifted her legs up and pulled the dress up and over her slender muscles. She tossed it over the side to God knows where, her current position making her look as if she were a pinup model in nothing but her lacy white undergarments.

Her arousing pose however, didn't match the scowl on her face, causing the dragon slayer to snap out of his entranced stare and give a low chuckle. _She even looks cute when she's upset, my damn partner..._

Lucy, completely oblivious to what her position was doing to him, turned to her side to face him, her legs coming back down to rest on the bed, rubbing together in hopes of diminishing the flames that were spreading from her nether region. Propping her elbow up, she rest her head against her hand, staring up at the dragon slayer while trying to keep control of her feelings.

"Well?" she asked, the single worded question rolling off her lips in such a way that made the fire mage shiver. It wasn't fair. She was completely clueless to how erotic she looked, her breasts pushed together while her free hand rest upon her curvacious hip, her endless legs practically shining in the sunlight streaming down from the unknowing outside world.

Natsu shook his head as he laughed softly. He took notice of how his breathing came out unevenly, alien noises of pleasure escaping his own lips that dripped with want. It was only then he realized that his hand was already hard at work, gripping at his enlarged member and stroking him in ways that made his insides bubble with delight. "When did I start doing this?" He wondered aloud, amused.

"Around the time I threw my poor dress on the floor," Lucy answered. He'd forgotten that the alluring image before him was very much real and alive and as aware of his actions as he was. Instantly, a wave of embarrassment crashed upon him, but subsided when he remembered that this is what he was planning to do from the start. Whether it was working or not, however, he didn't know.

Lucy had given up her resolve and let her eyes finally wander down to the sizable cock of her best friend. That poor lip of hers suffered as she bit down harder on it, wanting to contain herself and her own urges. The way he moved his hand on himself and the sounds that resulted became embedded in her less than innocent mind. Her ears perked up when he hissed her name, the four letters she addressed herself with her whole life sounding completely different on his lips, drenched in heat and want and overall lust.

"Off," he hissed again, strained. It was clear for her to see that he was nearing his release and wanted more than just a teasing image to look at. She knew exactly what he wanted to look at, and the way she wanted to satisfy his need almost made her scream from embarrassment and shame.

With little hesitation, she rolled onto her back, arching herself forwards as her hands behind her to unclasp the strapless bra she wore. In seconds it came off, sitting weakly on top of her admirable chest before she tossed it off of her. This she had no problem with, but the last piece of covering was a whole other story. Her hands trembled nervously as she hooked her fingers under the elastic and slowly hiked it downwards, revealing her damp centre. She lifted her legs once more, pushing her underwear to her knees before letting her legs take over and kick the flimsy work of lace onto the floor among the rest of their clothes. Setting her legs back down, she resumed her spot on the bed, holding herself up on her side and watching him as he vigorously ran his hand up and down his throbbing member.

"Natsu," she moaned, making herself blush further. She couldn't help it. Staring at him jack off to her as she did nothing but simply be there before him stark naked unable to please herself was pushing her off the edge. If he continued on like this, she might find herself going against her will and initiating in sinful activities beyond her wildest dreams.

Gritting his teeth, Lucy's sweet voice echoed through his mind as he quickened his pace with his hand. He could feel the precum streaming down his length onto his digits but couldn't care less. He instead pressed forward, inspired by the mage turned goddess laying in front of him.

Her hair was disheveled from her sleep beforehand, her body glistening in the soft rays of the sun. Those brown orbs he stared into more times than he could count twinkled like the stars she had command over, her plump bottom lip remaining bitten harshly as her cheeks danced with various shades of pink and red. His dark, lustful gaze traveled downwards onto her chest, bewildered by the way her peaks perked at attention, the pink, fleshy colour calling out to him like the rest of her beautiful mounds, awaiting the grasp they so desperately yearned for.

His eyes followed the slopes of the curves of her waist and hips, appreciatively licking his lips as he imagined said hips straddling his own. Skipping past her most intimate of destinations, saving it for last, he traveled down her long, toned legs, wanting so bad to run his hands along the smooth skin. He reached her feet, smiling to himself as he watched as her toes wriggled at him. And at last, he was ready to look at her sex, surprised when he found a slick liquid pooling from between her tender looking thighs and onto her flesh.

The scent from between them was the same as the night he'd caught her repeatedly saying his name in a trance, though it was more evident and louder to his senses than had been then. It smelled musky and sweet and different, something exotic and delicious that he'd never smelled on a human before. His mouth hung open, hungrily watching at she rubbed her thighs together trying to quench her own inner flame.

_But what if it was me quenching her thirst instead?_ The question caught him by surprise, suddenly releasing vivid images of him and her locked in embraces that screamed intimacy and lust. His vision was blinded by various scenes of him pleasuring her in different positions and angles and the only sound he could hear was her voice screaming his name during her release.

"Lucy!" he yelled as he jerked forward, his whole body feeling as if it were going to explode. His hand had lost its rhythm, his impending climax just a mere seconds away. In an instant, his vision blurred as he threw his head back, releasing a hearty animalistic roar alongside his release, his ejaculation reaching the side of Lucy's bed.

His hand continued shakily, riding the waves of his pleasure until the waters calmed once more, allowing him to break away from his visions and slump back into his seat, panting heavily in hopes of catching his breath. His chest heaved as his breathing changed from erratic to normal, his eyes blinded by the light and mysterious dots from having been tightly shut during his erotic high.

When his vision was able to focus once again, he zeroed in on the blonde mage's face, noticing how her breathing was just as strained and heavy as his had been. Had she pleased her herself while he was lost in his own pleasure? Natsu had no idea, but he didn't care. The surprised expression she had was enough to make him believe that his plan, well Gray's plan, had actually worked. His small rejoice was short lived, unfortunately, for she sat up, composed once more, running her sweaty palms through her golden tresses as if nothing had happened. Her body failed to conceal whatever feelings she was suppressing, however, for her stained cheek continued to burn true.

"Natsu..." she began, her voice sounding off in the heavy air around them. "What were you thinking... my sheets... they'll stain..." Slowly her tired face changed into one of annoyance, causing the pink haired mage to cuss under his breath. _It didn't work after all..._

He got up then, whispering an apology as he slipped his clothes back on over his sweaty self. Lucy watched as his body was covered, reverting him back to the Natsu that she knew. He ran a tired hand over his face, giving the female mage a lazy grin. _The magic has been broken I guess_, he thought to himself. _Too bad..._

"Sorry Luce," he breathed, turning away from her. "This is going to be harder than I thought... I'll promise to do better next time, and sorry for the mess. I hope you don't have any trouble with cleaning it up. It'd be a shame if it actually did stain. See ya!" With that, he exited her home the way he came, uncharacteristically leaving through the door.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she let out a breath she didn't she'd been holding, falling back into her bed while her hand subconsciously reached towards the damp spots sprinkled across the side of her bed's coverings. Sighing heavily, Lucy shut her eyes, surprisingly tired despite doing nothing except spectate as her beloved partner masturbated to her moments before.

"...What the _hell _is going on..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
_This is the longest chapter yet! And no time skips either, heh. I hope you enjoyed this! I tried to go all out with the descriptions... If there are any spelling/sentence errors, my apologies. I proofread things several times over but I still end up missing things ^^; Hope you're all enjoying yourselves! Next chapter will be up either later tonight or some time tomorrow. Sorry if things are still kind of confusing!_


	5. Dragons and Lions

It had been two days since Natsu had executed the plan inspired by Gray's suggestion. It had also been two days since he's seen the celestial spirit mage and unfortunately for him, today was no different. He'd gone to the guild in high spirits this morning, convincing himself that today would be the day he'd see her and hear her sweet voice call him names that weren't heartfelt in the slightest, letting her anger burn out before she became flustered all over again. It was something he longed for ever since the first day of her absence, the want for some familiarity burning deep inside.

In addition to that, he'd wanted to at least pick up a small job for the both of them to go on alongside Happy like old times, something easy yet reasonable and fitting the bill of her rent. However, without her showing up for the third time in a row, it brought his high spirits to a new low in an instant.

The thought of paying a visit to his partner was tempting, but his gut told him no, so he stayed away despite his desire to see the spunky blonde. Her lack of presence coupled with his gloomy feelings in result of the temporary separation between them brought him to leave the guild early and head back to the home he shared with Happy so he could sulk in quiet. Said cat stayed back in the guild, wanting to spend time with his fellow Exceeds, though the dragon slayer knew that that was a lie. Happy was very well aware of how Natsu was feeling lately, though he didn't press him to explain why. The blue cat knew better than to suffocate his friend while he was in this slump.

"How lame is this..." Natsu said aloud, leaning his head back on his couch. He stared up at the ceiling, hazy images of a particular princess popping up in his mind, dancing around to the sound of her familiar laugh. Natsu sighed, imagining Mirajane sweeping the guild to whisk his thoughts away. Wanting to take his mind off of everything, he stood up and paced around the room, glancing out the windows and noticing for the first time that it was raining.

It didn't rain often in Magnolia, but when it did, it sure came at the worst times. Mother Nature's rain amplified the gloominess that filled the air around the Salamander, dramatizing his inner feelings. _How convenient..._

"What was that?" Natsu asked himself, his head snapping towards the door. He closed his eyes to focus, inhaling deeply and tuning his expert hearing in to the sounds of the world outside the safety of his home. Something, or someone rather, was nearing his location, though their scent didn't scream out signs of evil or danger. Natsu shut his eyes tighter, trying to listen and smell past the mask the rain made. _Whoever it is_, he thought. _They're close..._

The knock on the wooden door almost made Natsu airborne as he jumped back in surprise. He cursed whomever dared to scare him while he was concentrating, and in a short fit of rage, he threw open the door, calling the stranger a downright idiot for sneaking up on him like that. It was only when Natsu's eyes focused on the face before him did his rage subside and a smile erupt in its wake.

"Loke!" Natsu exclaimed, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder and bringing him inside. Natsu had to adjust to his appearance, having become used to seeing him in his suit whenever Lucy summoned him. His hair was short like it was when he was just a regular member of the guild and he sported a green t-shirt and jeans, all of which had become soaked by the rain.

"Hey Natsu," he greeted, pulling away from the friendly embrace and giving a scornful look at his clothes. "Of all times to rain..." he hissed. He looked to Natsu for permission to wring his clothes out by the door and Natsu gave him nod. He waited for Loke to get the majority of the water out from his garments before leading them back to the living room.

"So what brings you here, Loke? It's unlike you to come over and actually pay me a visit..." Natsu said as he sat back into the sofa. With a snap of his fingers, a realization hit him. "Oh! Are you here with Lucy? You probably went ahead of her to check if I was home didn't you... But she's out in the rain... Why'd you leave her by herse-"

"I came on my own accord," Loke interrupted. Natsu fell silent, a look of confusion surfacing on his features. "I wanted to have a talk with you, Natsu." He paused. "About Lucy."

"Did something happen to her?" he asked, his voice rising with worry. Damn him for not going ahead and checking up on her like he planned...

Loke shook his head, relieving the dragon. But when his eyes met with Natsu's, the seemed cold and serious. "I've noticed she's been feeling really uneasy lately, and I know for a fact this has something to do with you. Her feelings are all over the place. The other spirits nor I know whether or not we should pop in to check up on her or leave her be in hopes that it will fix itself." Loke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, taking the time to sit down on the floor in fear that he would ruin the furniture. "It's different from when she's in battle. We can sense her strong feelings of distress and fear and when she's in danger, but this... This is new. We've all felt hints of this before, this mix of emotions, but they've never been as loud and as painful to bear as this."

Natsu tilted his head to the side, knitting his eyebrows together and giving a quizzical look as the information sunk in. "But how do you know it has to do with me? I mean, it could be over anything... You know how girls can be..."

"We know it's you because we recognize when you're in her presence." Loke ran a hand lazily through his dampened, ginger locks. "We've all come to memorize the feeling, considering you're with her so much, to a point where we know if even _you_ are in need of assistance. That's how in tune you are with her." Natsu nodded as he frowned, shaking his head slowly as he tried to piece everything together. What could he have done to Lucy that heightened her emotions so much that it became alarming to her beloved spirits?

"Natsu," Loke said, his voice cutting off Natsu's thoughts. "Would you mind telling me what you and Lucy have been up to lately? I know that she's been staying at home for the past couple of days, but your presence was very much there before she made the decision to be absent from the guild. Would you mind enlightening me?"

* * *

"Y-You..." Loke's eyebrow twitched as he buried his face in his palms. Completely awestruck by the idiocy of the fire mage in front of him, he shook his his head, not knowing whether to laugh or punch his friend square in the jaw. "To think... I thought you'd said something hurtful to her... Or even physically hurt her... Never did I think that y-you..." _That you decided it'd be a good idea to jack off in front of her! Let alone climb up her window and watch her as she fingered herself in the dead of the night!_ Loke couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth, so instead he settled with the laughter that erupted through him.

"Yeah, so what?! It's all just a form of pay back but it isn't working!" Natsu sighed, his bothered feelings surfacing once more. She wasn't cracking and, if she was having a hard time dealing with this, he was having an even harder time! If only she'd just give in and admit to her confusion and how the very thought of him made her just as confused and frustrated as him. If she did, Loke wouldn't have to be here, laughing his head off at the dragon slayer.

"N-Natsu," Loke said, his laughter dying down to a chuckle as he reached out to pat his friend's knee, his serious demeanour completely dissolved. "You really _are_ as dense as everyone says!" To this, Natsu let out a growl, raising a hand and igniting a flame around it, ready to blast the lion out of his sights. "Calm down," Loke said, giving him a smile. "I think it's kind of cute, for lack of a better word." Natsu let out a "Tch" before he settled his hand back down. _This guy..._

"So what if I'm dense?! What does this have to do with anything? I just want to be equal with her, emotionally anyway. Is that so much to ask? You're the one who said we're so in tune! Shouldn't our feelings be in tune as well?" Natsu puffed out steam, feeling annoyance boil within him. _Who does he think he is, going around calling me cute and laughing at me, huh?!_

"Let me ask you something," the leader of the celestial spirits spoke, his tone casual as he adjusted his glasses for a second time, his eyes met the eyes of the dragon. "Do you have feelings for Lucy?"

All too quickly, Natsu let out a sigh, making it seem as if the lion was a complete moron. "Of course I do! She's my nakama and my partner! She's my closest friend and we're part of a team and-"

"No, not like that," Loke interjected, holding his hand up to stop the dragon slayer from spewing out more nonsense about him and friendship he had with his master. "I mean, do you have _romantic_ feelings towards Lucy? Do you like her? Love her? Lust her? You better tell me the truth or I'll force it out of you, one way or the other."

At the mention of love, Natsu felt his cheeks instantly get hot, much like Lucy's did whenever she was embarrassed. He turned his head to the side, refusing to look the lion in the eye. "N-No," he said, mentally kicking himself for hesitating. "At least," he added in a hushed tone. "I don't think I do..."

"That's where you're wrong then, my dear Salamander," the ever charming Loke said to him as he deemed himself dry enough to join Natsu on the couch. As he sat, he slung an arm over the back of the couch, leaning in to whisper smugly in the dragon's ear. "It's obvious you're in love with her."

Natsu pulled back with a hiss, glaring at the celestial spirit as he grinned at him victoriously. "Oh yeah? What proof do you have, huh?!" Loke simply sighed as he folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head as he clicked his tongue.

"First of all," he started. "I can tell by how strong your bond is with her that there are feelings more than comradeship involved, but the extremity of those feelings are unidentifiable. Although, judging by the way you take it upon yourself to always be by her side no matter what and protect her and even hurt those who make her cry, I'd say that feelings of love are definitely involved." He gave a matter-of-factly smile to the fire mage. "And don't say it's because she's your nakama. I've seen the way you act with your other teammates and I'll have you know that you don't treat anyone else on your team, let alone the guild, the way you treat her. She has a special place in your heart, no?"

"Well, yeah..." he responded, too engulfed by his own thoughts to give a thorough answer. He thought of when he first met Lucy back in Hargeon. He remembered how genuine and mesmerizing her smile had been when he told her he'd get her into the guild. From there, his mind traveled to all of their missions together, thinking of times where she was targeted and in distress and he felt the undying need to save her, not because she couldn't save herself, but because he felt it was his duty. Then came the times where she showed her own faithfulness to both him and the family they proudly called their guild that always made him speechless. Her bravery, courage, and care were definitely the most admirable aspects of the female mage, her spunk and uppity attitude as well as her appearance being an added bonus.

Loke noticed how the pink haired male was spaced out, guessing that it was his master who was gracing his thoughts. Though he was personally jealous that Lucy had found someone else to harbour feelings for, that someone being Natsu of all people, he was happy that she'd been smart enough to pick out someone who was obviously a trustworthy guy. If it had been anyone else, Loke would've intervened sooner. He watched as the dragon came back to the present, his eyes finally turning to meet his.

"So, say that I am in love with Lucy," he began, biting his lip as he thought for a moment. "How would you explain these feelings of frustration, confusion, and all that other crap that came over me when I caught her... you know..." Loke did know, thanks to Natsu, another reason why he was a tad jealous. M_y precious master, partaking in such an activity with only Natsu to spectate... how unfair..._

Loke shut his eyes as he sighed, his mind already feeling spent from trying to pry open the eyes of the seemingly dimwitted dragon. "In all honesty, I think you were just turned on," he said finally. "I mean, joking aside, Lucy is insanely gorgeous, on the outside as well as the inside, of course. I guess since then, every time you see her, you've been feeling frustrated because you want her all hot like that again. In other words, you're _sexually_ frustrated, Natsu. As for the confusion... I really think that's because you don't understand what you're feeling. There's 'other crap' mixed in, right? You're probably just overwhelmed. Either way, whatever intense emotions you're feeling around her are because you're either horny or because your love for her is finally surfacing."

Natsu accepted this theory, deeming it completely possible. "Then... what do you suggest I do for pay back?" Loke almost choked on the air, completely stunned that the conversation had led them back to that subject.

"That's simple. See, you just want her to feel the same way you're feeling, right?" Natsu nodded. "All you have to do then is make her love you back. I guess the sexual frustration will naturally follow..." Natsu gasped, the pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together. He wanted so bad to punch himself in the face for being 'dense' and not realizing that for himself. That's what he gets for not thinking things through like everyone else...

He hadn't noticed that Loke had already made his way to the door until he called out saying, "See ya, Natsu! Good luck with your, er, pay back!" Natsu quickly ran to the door stopping the spirit leader before he could go back out into the rain.

"How do I... uh... get her to fall in love with me?" Loke's eyes widened, watching as Natsu became embarrassed, much like his master. _Honestly..._

"Simple." Natsu leaned in, scared that if he wasn't listening carefully he'd miss the answer to all his problems. "Charm her." Natsu gave a toothy smile as he let the lion make his exit back into the dreary Magnolia rain, calling out a "Thanks Loke! I owe you!" behind him. Loke shook his head as he raised a hand to wave back to the dragon slayer. _He won't have to try too hard with the charming_, he thought as the water poured down on him. _She already loves him too_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
_Ah! No M content in this one! At least we're getting somewhere with Natsu, right? I know he isn't that stupid but it's easy to imagine him being completely oblivious to things like love. I hope you enjoyed having Loke come in to help him along the way! I couldn't think of a guild member having this sort of conversation with Natsu without having a close relationship with Lucy, so seeing as Loke is a spirit who answers whenever she calls, I thought it'd be fitting to have him come into the picture and give Natsu a talking to! _

_I hope the whole idea of Loke and the other spirits having an emotional connection with their master (or princess as Virgo would put it) and being able to depict what each change in her feelings meant (i.e. knowing when she's in danger, when Natsu is near, etc.) is believable! I based it off of Virgo appearing out of nowhere without Lucy calling her and saying she thought she was in need of her help. Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Confessions and Keys

"This is perfect!" Natsu exclaimed, walking away from the jewelry vendor with a newly purchased necklace in hand. The chain was gold, along with the key that hung in the centre, which had cost Natsu his remaining savings from their last job. He almost complained to the vendor about the price, knowing for a fact that it wasn't pure gold she was selling him and that the price was much too high, but he decided it'd be best to avoid any negative situations. Besides, the person the necklace was for was completely worth the extra money.

The skies favoured Natsu today, displaying for him a clear blue and bright sunshine thus boosting his confidence. Today would be the day he would see Lucy and finally get her to give into him. Today would be a marvellous day.

Walking into the guild instead of bursting through like he usually did, he was able to conceal his presence long enough to locate the blonde he so longed to see. She too was in high spirits and laughed away with Mirajane at the counter, the subject of their joke being Levy who sat on the barstool beside her with a pout. It was good to see Lucy was back to normal.

"But seriously, Levy, why don't you just ask him out? You know he's too thick headed to realize how he feels and do it himself. The whole guild is certain it'll happen sooner or later, so why not make it sooner?" Lucy asked, nudging the blue haired girl with her elbow. Levy shot daggers at Lucy, her face completely red. It was always like this whenever her and Gajeel's relationship became the topic of their discussion, and with Mirajane joining in, Lucy couldn't help but feel as if Levy was finally about to give in and do as they say.

That all changed when Levy decided to take the opening and attack, turning the topic around to an unprepared Lucy. "If you're such an expert on this stuff, why haven't you asked out your _own_ dragon slayer out, huh?!" Lucy felt as her skin's temperature began to rise, both Mirajane and Levy smirking to themselves as they cornered the celestial spirit mage.

"W-We're not talking about me, Levy! Don't avoid the question!" Lucy shot back, her eyes darting from side to side, trying to avoid the gaze of the two witches before her.

"My, my, no need to get so worked up, Lucy!" Mirajane said, giving her a smile as she wiped the counter. "You're acting just like Levy!"

"But the difference is," Levy spoke up. "She's been in love with Natsu since she's joined the guild and has been harbouring feelings for _so long _while I, on the other hand, have only come to terms with my feelings recently." She shook her head, folding her arms over her smaller chest. "_You're_ the one that needs to hurry up and ask him out, not me."

"Oi, Luce," Natsu interrupted, causing all three females to spin around and jump back. He waved and smiled casually, hiding any signs that he had heard everything they'd just exchanged. He smiled wider when they bought it and relaxed, all three sighing as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. _If only they knew..._

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy responded, watching as the solid script mage left the bar to join her team and the eldest take over sibling return to her chores. She sighed heavily, folding her arms on the countertop. Levy was right, as always, but she just couldn't confess to Natsu... Her heart screamed no whenever she thought it would be the right time to. She hadn't noticed that she'd been frowning until Natsu cupped her chin and turned her to face him, using his other hand to push up the corners of her mouth. Lucy blushed, feeling his warm, calloused fingers brush past her lips for just a moment.

"What's wrong, Luce? You okay?" he asked, mirroring her expression. He took the seat beside her, leaning in a tad too close before speaking. "How've you been the past couple of days? I'm sorry for not checking up on you..."

"I've been okay... I just needed some alone time, that's all. No need to worry," she replied. In truth, she'd spent the last few days screaming into her pillow and sobbing in the shower, more confused than ever. When she'd wake up late at night, her hormones yelling at her, she'd attended to them, half hoping that Natsu would return and watch her again for some unknown reason. Every time she did that, she'd stop and tear up, not knowing what to do with herself. He'd jumbled up her emotions so much it was almost impressive.

Natsu nodded slowly, absentmindedly playing with the chain of the necklace. Lucy noticed the light bounce off of whatever he held and became curious. "Natsu?" He looked up at her, her chocolate brown eyes inviting him to just jump into them and let himself drown. He raised a brow, still focused on her eyes until she asked, "What's that?" jerking her chin towards his hand. Opening it, the key necklace sat perfectly in the centre of his palm.

Her gasp caught the attention of the guild members scattered around the hall, all of them turning their attention as discreetly as possible towards the partners. Even Master Makarov craned his neck from where he was sitting, trying to get a glimpse at what had made the blonde cast silence across the large room. Mirajane continued to clean, but was carefully avoiding making much noise so she could hear their exchange.

"It's a necklace," Natsu finally spoke, taking chain with his index finger and thumb, lifting his hand to let the necklace swing slowly in front of the female mage. The whole room mimicked her gasp, surprised that their usually loud and destructive dragon slayer had gone and done something sweet for the Heartfilia princess. Lucy's raised her own hand, her fingertips lightly brushing across the golden skeleton key, watching as the light bounced off of it beautifully when she turned it from side to side.

"Who's it for?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the necklace. They didn't even move to meet his when he replied saying, "For you, stupid," though they did widen as the familiar rosy colour surfaced on her cheeks. "But why..."

"Because I saw it and it made me think of you. Your hair is a pretty golden colour, especially in the sunlight, and you have a ton of keys cause you're a celestial spirit mage. Plus, I thought it'd look really pretty around your neck." He paused a moment, watching as her eyes finally met his, before adding, "But I guess any necklace would look pretty if it were around _your_ neck, Luce."

Mirajane almost died at her spot on the other side of the bar, biting her lip to suppress a squeal. Levy was the same back at her table with the other two members of Shadow Gear, secretly hoping that Gajeel would surprise her like that some day. Master was astonished, rendered speechless, while both Gray and Erza both chuckled at their table. Their Natsu was finally doing what everyone was hoping he'd do the moment Lucy arrived.

Lucy was completely oblivious of the guild's reactions around her, too caught up with her own feelings towards the current happenings to notice as everyone silently cheered on the dragon. Gulping back the words that dared to spill, she gave a quiet thank you. Natsu smiled his signature smile as he walked around behind her.

He remembered how the vender had instructed him on how to put a necklace on someone, mimicking her gestures as he swung the necklace around her neck, letting it fall against her chest. Then came the more difficult part. He'd almost singed the whole stand in frustration after failing at putting the clasp on correctly several times. Praying that he wouldn't have that difficulty now, Natsu opened up the small clasp at the end of the chain and neared the opposite side's loop, exhaling deeply as it closed over it after the first try. Standing back, he allowed Lucy to swivel around to face him, the key sitting perfectly atop the start of her cleavage. Finally, she looked up from the key and to him, her eyes glistening with tears that were on the brink of streaking down her cheeks.

"I l-love it, N-Natsu," she said, the tears silently falling, her mouth breaking out into a warm smile. Jumping off the barstool, she collided against Natsu's chest, her arms wrapping around his body. The closeness surprised him and caused him to blush as well, rocking back on his heels. He wrapped his arms around her in return, pressing his face into her strawberry scented locks, nuzzling her and not caring as the whole guild watched them, wondering what was going to happen next. They were all disappointed when they pulled back without even a kiss on the cheek.

Without warning, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, dragging him towards the door, the whole guild erupting in chaos. She heard as everyone asked what the hell was going on, several of the female mages whining about how they wished someone would buy cute jewelry for them too. A vein twitched on Lucy's forehead as she shook her head. _Everyone's insane..._

Lucy didn't release Natsu's hand until they reached her apartment. Pushing him onto the couch, she stood in front of him, her hands resting on her hips. "Natsu," she started. "While I appreciate the gift and the nice things you said to go along with it, I'm really confused. What the heck are you doing? Is this part of your crazy pay back or what?!"

"Yes!" he said excitedly. "I think it's working! Oh man, what a relief. I was scared you were just going to hit me or something..." The blonde in front of him didn't look as amused as he felt, causing him to tilt his head and cock a brow at her. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"What's wrong?" she echoed, crossing her arms. "What's wrong is that I don't know what the hell you're trying to accomplish with your stupid 'pay back'! I'm so confused and I can't tell if I'm angry with you or... or..." she trailed off, her face burning.

"Or what?"

"Or if I'm falling even more in love with you, you stupid jerk!" Lucy covered her mouth as soon as her angry scream left her lips, surprised she'd let the words slip._ Oh no oh no oh no..._

"...Even more in love with me...?" he asked quietly. Lucy nodded reluctantly before turning around, turning her back on him. "So you're already in love with me? Since when..."

"Since always, stupid! Jeez, how dense _are _you?" she snapped. Natsu cringed a little, upset that even she was calling him that, especially at a time like this.

"Well, I'm sorry, _princess_. It's not like you made it obvious for me or anything..." Natsu felt himself getting angry with her. This tough wall she'd put up was getting on his last nerve. Like hell he'd let her call him stupid again. He wasn't at all stupid. He was slow and oblivious, yes, but not stupid. Now that her very faithful lion had come and shone the light on his own inner feelings, everything was made clear for him, including how the way Lucy hugged herself practically screamed for him to replace her arms with his own.

Getting up swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense up against him. He didn't care. He leaned his head forward, her tresses falling before his eyes, his nose pressed against the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. Lucy twisted around to face him, confusion evident in her orbs. "What are _you _sorry for?"

"A lot of things," he admitted. "Catching you a couple nights ago, giving you alcohol, jacking off in front of you, not checking up on you when you were alone, confusing you with the necklace... I'm pretty much sorry for my whole decision on trying to get pay back for how you've been making me feel and-"

"What do you mean by that?" she cut in.

"I told you when this started, you were driving me nuts... I was feeling really confused and frustrated after I caught you that night and swore I'd get you to feel the same way so you'd understand how annoying it was to be that way. It took Loke to get out of the spirit world and come to my place and talk to me to realize that those feelings were... feelings of love... and that I've had them for a while and it was only when I saw you like that that I began to take notice of what you were doing to me... What I was trying to achieve by putting you through all this was for you to return my feelings... Stupid, I know..." Natsu fell silent. It was his turn to turn away from the eyes of his partner.

Lucy mentally thanked her strongest spirit for butting in and helping the whole situation move forward. Who knew what would've happened if he hadn't stepped in... "It's not stupid," she said, clutching the fabric of the shirt he wore. "Well, it is, since you didn't have to do all that for me to return the feelings... I already felt that way about you too... Then again, I guess we wouldn't have gotten here if you didn't start out like that right..." Natsu nodded. "The point is, everything's okay again, and now we know what we've both wanted to know for a while."

Suddenly, Lucy was lifted up, her eyes shooting open as she felt his warm, rough lips crash onto hers. She wiggled her feet in the air, alarmed, before she settled in his hold and kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed. He allowed for her arms to move, smiling against her lips when she chose to wrap them around his shoulders, holding him to her. Natsu took the lead, directing their mouths to open, his tongue slipping into her mouth, finding hers and beginning to dance with it. She moaned at this, her nails scratching at his back while her legs wrapped around his waist. He adjusted so his hands held her up by her thighs, squeezing them while they fought for dominance. Lucy pulled back first, gasping for air, Natsu growling as his lips trailed down to the underside of her jaw, planting open mouthed kisses across her skin.

"Loke said," he spoke huskily, his hot breath spreading over her skin, making her squirm. "That the frustration... that I was feeling... was sexual frus... frustration... and that... when you return my feelings... you'll feel that... that way... as well..." Lucy could hardly focus on his broken sentence, his lips distracting her as they grazed across the side of her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin. A hand reached up, tangling into his hair, forcing his head back so that her lust filled gaze could meet his own.

"N-Natsu," she said between breaths. "I already... f-feel... like that... I've felt that way for so... _so_ long..." Without letting her finish, he took over her lips once again, kissing her passionately as he directed them towards the bed. He climbed onto it, using one hand to support himself and the other to support her, never letting their kiss break. Slowly, he eased her down, almost regretting letting her unwrap her legs from around his waist and fall back onto the mattress. Feelings of regret vanished, however, when he took a good look at her, her chest heaving like it had those nights ago, her lips swollen, not from biting them, but from kissing his own. He felt like he achieved a secret goal he'd set for himself.

"I'm guessing," he began, kissing her forehead, partly because he wanted to calm down her breathing, and partly because it was something he'd come to do out of habit. "The only way to relieve... sexual frustration... is to... partake in... sexual activities..." The last world rolled slowly off his tongue, almost not making it out for Lucy began to lick her lips seductively. _This damn woman_, he thought. _She's going to be the end of me._

Lucy let out a laugh, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. "You guessed right," she whispered, giving him a smile. "You know, you're lucky I'm agreeing to this."

"Very lucky," he replied, pulling back so he kneeled above her. He moved his knees so that they were on the outside of her hips, giving them a squeeze while he removed his shirt. He threw it onto the floor, not particularly caring where it landed, turning back to find that she'd gone and done the same thing.

She lay in front of him, her chest covered by a mere bra, her skirt sitting snuggly on her hips causing a growl to escape his lips. He reached around her, fumbling with the clasp of the bra until she pushed his hands back and laughed, saying, "Let me," before she took over and removed it in one swift motion. She flung the bra across the room, her eyes never leaving Natsu's face as she watched him ogle at her bare breasts. Instinctively, she folding her arms over them, her face turning away from his, embarrassed.

"You know," he said, his voice laced with lust as he pried her arms away without difficulty. "Doing that won't help anything... You're just squishing them together and making them look even more delicious than they already do..." Lucy giggled at this, her confidence boosted by his comment.

He reached out to feel her, his animalistic instincts wanting to take over, but he stopped himself, locking eyes with hers. She raised a brow, curious as to why he seemed to stop his progression. "If... If I do something wrong," he said softly, lowering his gaze. "Tell me... Because I'm not experienced in this department at all..." Lucy reached up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over his warm skin, bringing his eyes back up to hers. She nodded, giving him permission to continue, and gasped as he immediately let his hands take the lead.

His hands were rough yet cautious when they grabbed at her mounds and kneaded them, experimenting with how much he could squeeze and how loud he could make her moan for him. When she'd wince, he'd loosen up and wait for her moan of approval. His hands massaged her breasts lovingly while her voice echoed throughout her room, though it seemed like it would echo throughout all of Fiore if he kept it up.

Not wanting to disturb her neighbours, he leaned down and silenced her with his lips, kissing her deeply while his hands groped her. His fingertips brushed across her nipples, and every time they did, she'd moan intensely against him. Amused, Natsu removed his grip and instead focused his attention to the hardened peaks, using his index finger and his thumb to roll them, pull them, and pinch them.

Lucy's hands pulled his face away from hers, forcing their lips to part, her eyes wild with want. She directed him downwards to join his hands, and obediently he followed, kissing the skin of the valley between the mountains. His name, like those nights ago, rolled off her tongue, mixing in with the sounds of pleasure she emitted. It drove him crazy, the way she beckoned for him. She arched her back and pressed her chest closer to his face, signalling for him to explore some more.

Curious about what reaction she'd give him next, he closed his mouth over one of her nipples, tracing circles around it with his tongue, her mewls filling the air once more. He wanted to hear more, despite his wish to not disturb the people around them. With that thought in mind, he began suck on them, increasing his amount until she'd hiss. He'd tone it down again, and suck in return for her voice. Her other breast, unattended, cried for attention, so using his hand, he kneaded again.

A strong scent that he's only ever smelled once before hit his nostrils, filling him up and making him shiver. "Lucy," he hissed, sloppily making his way to the other breast, replacing his hand with his kisses and licks. "You smell... so... so good..." It didn't take a genius to know what he was referring to, making Lucy blush deeper. He wanted to smell more of the sweet, musky scent, unknowingly inching downwards and only realizing when his nose met the top of her skirt. Growling at the obstruction in his path, he ripped it away without question, not caring that Lucy yelped in surprise.

"My skirt!" she cried as he threw the torn fabric onto the floor. "You better pay for that you- AH!" Her protests were cut short as she felt searing digits press at the bundle of nerves hidden beneath the lacy fabric of her underwear, a shiver running down her spine as she let out a pleased moan. Natsu smiled approvingly at her reaction, kissing the skin right above the elastic band of her panties as he continued to play mindlessly with her drenched centre. He pulled his hand back, receiving a soft whine from the blonde, but he ignored it only so he could stare in awe at the slight slickness of his fingers._ Damn_, he thought. _She's already this wet, huh?_

Without a second thought, he placed the tips of his digits into his mouth, letting out a 'mmm' at the delectable taste. He'd never had anything like it before, but in a sense it felt familiar and right. It was Lucy, her essence, and now it was on his tongue, in his system, and it warmed him all the way down to his core. "More," he breathed, more so to himself than to the blonde, whose ears perked when she heard his voice. "I want more..."

In a split second, she found that her underwear was no longer concealing her but in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lucy was now bare for him, and though this was the third time he'd been able to see her so pure and naked, she felt as if this was the first time. And in a sense, it was. He was never able to view her from this angle before, was he? So as opposed to curling into herself and trying to hide from his molten gaze, she lay before him with her legs spread and her arms fanned out to her sides. This way he could see her, all of her, and decide on what he wanted to do next.

As he gulped, Natsu wordlessly travelled back to her core, now free of its covering, and stared at it if only for a moment to assess the beauty that was Lucy's sex. It glistened with her lust for him, the liquid warmth dampening her sheets and creating quite a mess on her thighs. It was much too good to be wasted, so the dragon slayer quickly took action and began to lap it up. Little did he know that the blonde beneath him had anticipated this move and was thoroughly surprised when she let out a soft cry of joy. Amused by this sound, he flicked his tongue furiously over that button which he'd found earlier before delving it into the depths of her folds.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy moaned, her hands grabbing at the sheets of her bed and holding onto them in fear of completely losing herself to his tongue alone. She panted at his merciless ministrations, trying to will herself to keep it all together for a bit longer. As much as she wanted release, she knew that she wanted to receive it in another form, from another muscle, one that was certainly not his skillful tongue.

Reluctantly, the blonde mage pushed his head back, resulting in a questioning look from her partner. "Off," she whispered. "Pants... Natsu... Off..." Instantly, the dragon slayer understood and, while he enjoyed his time between her creamy thighs, he found the will to push himself up from his position and remove his trousers. Pulling them down alongside his boxers in one swift motion, Lucy was met with the familiar sight of his manhood. Her face reddened only slightly at this, too caught up with the passion in the air to even concentrate on feeling flustered. She was fixated on the gleam upon his tip, the precum acting as evidence of him enjoying himself as well.

Lucy wasted no time now, lifting a hand to signal him towards he with her finger. He nodded his head once before he climbed back over top of her, desperately trying to calm his breathing to no avail. As he reached down to align himself, knowing quite well that there was no turning back, that this was exactly what both of them had secretly wanted, he found this his hand was stopped by another hand, the pink guild mark contrasting against their flesh tones.

"I just want you to know," Lucy said slowly, trying her hardest to keep her voice even. "That... That I love you... And this is all happening because I love you and because you..."

"Because I love you," Natsu finished, his eyes locking with hers. "I know that already, Luce." With nothing more to say to him, Lucy released his hand and let him continue. When he found her opening with his tip, he gave a shiver and a groan, wanting so bad to empty himself right then and there onto her burning, wet core. But no, he had no time to do so, for Lucy lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, forcing him into her despite the inevitable pain she knew that would come.

And it came, the pain she'd heard many stories about, and it brought her to tears because it just hurt _so much_ but instead of backing out and forcing him away from her, she locked him in place with her ankles, counting in her head the seconds that passed before the pain finally ebbed and replaced itself with indescribable pleasure. Experimentally, she rolled her hips against him and felt and instant jolt of joy rush through her veins. Natsu noticed this; the way her face relaxed and the way her mouth fell open in a silent cry. He knew it was okay now, and he proceeded to move.

Slow thrusts became quicker and more pronounced as he snapped his hips forward roughly in hopes of filling her completely with all that he had. His pounding made the bed squeak in protest, but at this point he didn't care. All he cared for was the two of them reaching the end of their race, though it didn't feel as if they were two separate competitors, but more like they were a joined being. And they were joined, if only for this moment, and the feeling of ecstacy they felt ran much deeper than they could imagine; through their skin and into the marrow of their bones all the way through to their very souls.

One last cry of his name, his five letter name on her lips, unlocked the gate that held back his ejaculation, and much like he did when he had pleasured himself in front of her, he let out a dragon's roar. In seconds, she followed, her walls clamped down on him and milking the rest of his seed out and into her body, her own liquids mixing with his. Her body was frozen, her back arched off the bed as she let her limbs quiver with her climax before they soon relaxed and her body once again fell limp against her mattress.

Natsu's body followed suit and flopped back against the bed, his last ounce of strength used to land on her side instead of on top of her. He was completely spent, much like his lover, but he didn't mind. For the first time ever, being out of energy didn't concern him in the least.

His eyes landed upon his lady, and while the glow she emitted was as beautiful as a campfire, he couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the key that sat disheveled on her chest, resting not by her cleavage but much closer to her heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  
_Yes, hi, hello, it's been a very long time hasn't it. Six months now? Maybe more? I'm sorry. Life just likes to do that thing where it snatches you up and shoves you into a hell hole at times. Forgive me. But at long last, here we are, the final chapter (or is it) for this story! It was 75% complete beforehand and I've only finished it now. The writing style may or may not have changed, you can be the judge of that. The parts written today start after "My skirt!" I hope you all enjoyed! I feel delirious and my face hurts but hey, it's finished. If it sounds all weird and stuff, I'm sorry._


End file.
